The invention relates to a fifth-wheel coupling having a fifth-wheel coupling plate, on which an entry opening for a kingpin is disposed, having an at least one-part locking device for fixing the kingpin in place, and having a fixation element that engages on the locking device, which element can be moved from a locking position into an open position and vice versa.
Utility vehicles generally consist of a tractor vehicle and one or more towed trailers. In the case of such a truck and trailer combination, one speaks of a motor truck with trailer; in the case of an articulated truck and trailer combination, one speaks of a tractor unit and a semi-trailer.
Parked and non-driven vehicle parts can be secured against theft by means of mechanical devices, in each instance. The motorized parts of the truck are also generally secured against break-in and theft, for example by means of engine immobilizers or alarm systems. When the two vehicle parts are coupled with one another, a certain anti-theft protection exists for the entire articulated truck and trailer combination, by way of these systems, since uncoupling them is only possible by means of a relative movement of the two vehicle parts with regard to one another.
However, the number of thefts in which the driven vehicle is separated from the trailer or semi-trailer and the latter is subsequently stolen is constantly increasing, in spite of the current technical aids. It is therefore desirable to make available devices and systems that prevent the semi-trailer from being uncoupled in unauthorized manner, or to at least make this process so difficult that the attempt to uncouple them appears unlikely to succeed, right from the start.
From WO 03/043838 A2, an anti-theft device for fifth-wheel couplings is known, which comprises an activation device having a disabling pin. The fifth-wheel coupling has a locking hook having a securing latch that can be activated by hand, with a traction rod, by way of a linkage.
The anti-theft device provides that the disabling pin is moved either into the movement path of the securing latch or into the movement path of the components of the linkage for activating the securing latch, so that the securing latch cannot be moved from its closed position into an open position.
The anti-theft device has a receiver by way of which the activation device can be controlled. The anti-theft device is coupled with a Global Positioning System of the tractor vehicle. If the vehicle is not moving on the planned route, this is recognized by the GP system, and a signal for arming the anti-theft device is sent to the receiver, whereupon the disabling pin is brought into the disabling position.
According to another embodiment, the anti-theft device can also be controlled via the Internet, by means of an externally disposed PC, by way of the on-board computer of the tractor vehicle.
Manipulation attempts at the fifth-wheel coupling are also recognized by the anti-theft system, which thereupon automatically goes into the armed state and thus also into the locking position.
In WO 03/044627 by the same applicant, other security systems are described, where among other things, the driver's authorization is checked by way of entry of a code. In the case of non-observance of or in the case of deviation from the travel route, intervention in the vehicle functions takes place automatically.
WO 2005/028290 A1 discloses a fifth-wheel coupling having an anti-theft device, in which a disabling pin engages directly on the locking hook and fixes it in place.
By way of the traction rod, this locked state can be cancelled out. Then, separation of tractor vehicle and semi-trailer by force cannot be prevented, because the locking hook can be rotated into the open position if the tractor and semi-trailer combination is suddenly moved forward, damaging or even destroying the anti-theft device.
The anti-theft device comprises a control device in the driver's cabin of the tractor vehicle, into which a numerical code can be input for release. Furthermore, sensors and displays are connected with the control device, to monitor the fifth-wheel coupling.
DE 195 16 101 A1 describes an anti-theft device for a coupled semi-trailer. For protection of a semi-trailer coupled to a tractor vehicle, by means of uncoupling it, the fifth-wheel coupling has a lock by way of which an axially movable tappet is controlled. The tappet engages directly on the locking element of the locking hook, if the latter is in the blocking position. The placement of the anti-theft device is selected in such a manner that the tappet is at most impacted by pressure. Blocking of the manually activated locking hook has the advantage that in the case of a shock stress or overload of the manual activation, the elements of the manual activation that are smaller in cross-section will break, and in any case, the locking elements of the locking hook will remain intact. All the parts of the anti-theft device are subjected to pressure stress in the event of an unlocking attempt using force, so that relatively small cross-sections offer the required functional security.
Anti-theft devices generally engage on the locking system of the fifth-wheel coupling and are intended to disable the locking system so that it cannot be opened. The anti-theft device itself does not offer any mechanical protection that could prevent uncoupling of the semi-trailer. This is due, among other things, to the fact that the anti-theft system or the components that disable the locking system are not configured to be sufficiently stable and strong to prevent opening of the locking system by force.
It is therefore the task of the invention to equip a fifth-wheel coupling with a security device that can be used together with an anti-theft device, if applicable, and that guarantees additional security against unauthorized uncoupling of the semi-trailer.